Love of my Life
by AshAsh McGee
Summary: This story starts in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella in the forest. It's a Bella/Jasper pairing. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from this story! R&R!
1. He loves me not! He loves me?

_Author's Note: This story begins in the forest in _New Moon_ after Edward breaks Bella's heart and leaves her there alone._

**Chapter 1: He loves me not! He loves me?!**

**Bella's POV**

I has been just a couple of days since my horrible 18th birthday when Jasper tried to attack me after I got a paper cut from the wrapping paper on one of my gifts. Now I find myself lying on the forest floor somewhere near my house, broken hearted. Edward led me out here to break it off with me and tell me he and his family, _my family_, were leaving Forks, Washington for good. He told me that the rest of the Cullens had already left and that he stayed behind to talk to me. I believed him.

Little did I know, Jasper didn't leave and neither did Carlisle and Esme. Basically, he and Alice left. Rose and Emmett were away at Dartmouth at school (at least that was the cover story around Forks). While I was lying, sobbing on the forest floor, I heard leaves rustling behind me. When I sat up and looked, I saw a familiar, tall, muscular, blonde empath staring directly at me.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed as I jumped up, ran to him, and threw my arms around his waist. He gently hugged me back. After a few minutes, I backed away from him, all the while looking into his inhumanly beautiful face. "But, but… he said you all left."

"Bella, I have to tell you something important, okay?" he drawled out in his thick, Texas accent.

"Ok" I whispered with a hint of fear present in my voice. Jasper frowned.

"Only Alice and Edward left. Rosalie and Emmett went back to 'school'. Darlin, at your birthday party the other day, I wasn't trying to attack you. When Edward pushed you into that table, I was growling at him for hurting you!" With that, he sent me a wave of calm and love. "I'm in love with you Bella."

Wait! What?!? Jasper is in love with me? "But what about Alice? She's your 'wife' and you have been with her for 80 years!"

**Jasper's POV**

There she is! I could hear her sobbing and feel pain and fear rolling off of her. Being an empath, I can feel what others are feeling and it really sucks at times like this!

How could he hurt her? Why did he have to leave her? She is clearly in love with him.

I walked noisily so as to alert her of my presence without fully startling her. I don't want to cause her to die of a heart attack. She's dealing with enough already!

She looked around and saw me. "Jasper!" With that, I felt excitement and relief. Bella rushed to me, wrapping her tiny, fragile, human arms around my waist. We held there hugging for a few moments. As she slowly pulled out of the embrace, I couldn't help but notice how much of a mess she was. Her long, brown hair was matted and had an array of leaves and twigs tangled in it. Her face, her beautiful face, was tear-stained and her gorgeous, dark brown eyes showed pain, sadness, and confusion.

"But, but… he said you all left." I felt her utter confusion now, as well as a hint of hope.

Wow. This is going to be harder than I thought. She's head-over-heels for my dumbass brother!

"Bella, I have to tell you something important, okay?"

"Ok." Fear. I frowned.

"Only Alice and Edward left. Rosalie and Emmett went back to 'school'. Darlin, at your birthday party the other day, I wasn't trying to attack you. When Edward pushed you into that table, I was growling at him for hurting you!" I sent her a wave of calm and love. "I'm in love with you Bella" I drawled out.

With that confession Bella's emotions shifted all over the place. Confusion. Pain. Love. Guilt. Wait?! Did she just feel love? What would she feel guilty about?

"But what about Alice? She's your 'wife' and you have been with her for 80 years!" she exclaimed.

"Alice and I have been putting up a front. I haven't been in love with her for years, nor she I. Alice has been in love with Edward since we met the Cullens and she knew that I would fall in love with you, she saw it in a vision about 10 years ago."

**Bella's POV**

Jasper and Alice, over? Edward and me, over? As sad as I thought I was about the latter, I really wasn't at all! I'm so confused.

"Bella?" I looked at him. "It's getting late. We should probably get you home and cleaned up before Charlie gets home and freaks out."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. How do we get back to my house? I have no idea where we are!"

"Relax darlin. I'll carry you there. It would be quicker."


	2. Cleaning Up

_A/N: Ok, so this is a short chapter but I promise it is leading somewhere! Just keep reading and you shall find out __J_

Chapter 2: Cleaning Up

Bella's POV

_Wow! What a rush to be held in his strong arms. I felt so free! _I thought this as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at my disheveled face and twig filled hair. _Charlie will be home soon… better get in the shower._

As I stood relaxing under the hot water, all I could think about was my beautiful savior and what he revealed to me while we stood in the middle of the forest. _Alice is my best friend. This feels wrong to me._

Shame. Guilt. Those two emotions summed up everything I was feeling. But wait! I started feeling something like… LOVE. That's when it hit me. _I'm not in love with Edward. I'm in love with Jasper!_ I started to beam, probably from ear to ear.

Jasper's POV

While Bella took a shower and got presentable for her father's upcoming arrival home from work, I was reflecting on everything that happened in the forest today. All of a sudden, I felt Bella's emotions shift from satisfaction to shame and guilt to love. _Does Bella feel the same way about me? I can only hope!_

With that, I heard Bella shut the water off and rush around to get dressed. At the same time I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in front of the house. Bella sprang herself from the bathroom and into her room. She rushed right over to me, wrapped her arms around my neck and exclaimed happily, "Jasper, I'm in love with you too!"

_Did she really just turn my hope, my dream, into reality with that seven-word proclamation?_

"Jasper, Charlie is home. Want to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Bella, I would love nothing more. Let me run home and change. I'll be right back" With that said, I felt fear and sadness from her. "Darlin, I'm not leaving you. I will NEVER do that. I just want to change my clothes since I will be officially meeting your dad tonight as someone who is courting his daughter. I want to look good!"

Excitement, Love. _Good. I really am enjoying making her excited and definitely enjoying the reciprocated feelings of love._

_A/N: Don't forget to R&R and suggestions are requested for future chapter ideas! Thanks, Ashley_


	3. Charlie and Jasper

A/N: I know I promised longer chapters. I am just typing this for the first time since I'm doing all of my writing by hand but hopefully it comes out longer for you!

Chapter 3 Charlie and Jasper

"Hi dad!" I exclaimed while walking downstairs. "Dinner will be ready in a half-hour. I'm having someone special over for dinner!"

"Hi Bells. Someone special? Where's Edward?" he asked.

Nonchalantly I replied, "Oh, he broke up with me. Jasper is coming for dinner."

"Jasper?" He looked puzzled. "Jasper Hale? I thought he and Alice were dating?"

"They broke up too. Jasper and I are now seeing each other."

"What? He's your best friend's ex-boyfriend and your ex-boyfriend's brother."

I chuckled. "Dad, Alice and Edward are in love and I'm in love with Jasper."

"Oh ok" he said totally lost by this point in the conversation. "Whatever you say!"

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Jasper's here!" I bounced, although not very gracefully, into the entryway to open the door. I flung open the door and jumped into his arms.

Jasper's POV

Nearing her house, I was able to hear Bella's conversation with her father about me. Waves of emotions were just swirling like crazy around me.

Love. Excitement. Confusion. Love. Confusion. Understanding. Contentment. The confusion and understanding must be coming from Charlie. I chuckled to myself. I rang the doorbell and waited. I heard Bella's slightly clumsy, but bouncy, footsteps coming up the hall. With that, she flew open the door and launched herself at me. I caught her in a huge hug.

"I missed you Jazz" she crooned. "I love you!"

"I missed you too darlin" I replied. She smiled.

"Come on in. I need to get dinner made. Want to help?"

"Sure" I said. She was overjoyed!

Once in the kitchen, she turned to me and said while laughing, "Okay, dinner tonight is going to be salsa chicken and a tossed salad. Would you mind preparing the salad so I don't have any knife-to-finger accidents?"

"Anything for you, my love!"

_She truly is amazing! Always thinking of others first and foremost._

As I chopped the vegetables for the salad, Bella cubed the chicken, tossed it in salsa, and threw it on the George Foreman grill, pouring the leftover salsa over it so that the chicken really sizzled. It smelled terrible and looked worse than it smelled! (But then again, no human food smells or looks good to a vampire!)

"How's the salad coming?"

"It's done and I already tossed the dressing in it." Love. Admiration. Amazement.

"Awesome!" She then called into the other room, "Dinner's ready."

Charlie entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Smells great Bells."

"Thanks Dad."

"Not hungry Jasper?" Charlie asked me. I could feel confusion coming from him.

"No sir. I ate with my parents. I just came over to spend time with Bella." Love was just steaming off of Bella at that point.

"Oh ok" he replied. He must be used to Edward not eating around him and Edward's excuses of eating at home.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

Bella's POV

Jasper is so wonderful! He agreed to come to dinner even though he doesn't eat human food. And, he's so polite to Charlie. I hope Charlie likes him because I really want him to approve of Jasper!

Jasper made the salad in record time and it looked amazing. The chicken turned out perfectly.

When Charlie asked Jasper about not being hungry, he played it well stating he ate with his family and only came to spend time with me. I love him so much already! What have I done the past 18 years without him?

A/N: Please don't forget to review and send on suggestions as well!!!!!!! Thanks, Ashley


	4. The Accident

Bella's POV

Six months after Edward left, my relationship with Jasper made me feel like I was a princess in a fairytale and Jasper was my southern prince charming. We became inseparable almost immediately, except when Jasper was hunting of course. Then, something horrible happened.

It was pouring rain that fateful evening. I was headed home from Port Angeles with a few new books from my favorite bookstore when I made a "fatal" error. I pulled out my cellphone to call Jasper and I dropped it. In order to find it, I glanced down around my feet. I swear I only took my eyes off the road for a second and when I looked back to the road ahead of me, there was an oncoming car about 25 feet ahead of me. I slammed on my brakes and they instantly locked up. _Damn old vehicles and their lack of anti-lock braking systems._ It appeared as though the car in front of me did not see my headlights through the downpour.

Our vehicles hit head on at full speed. The other driver flew through their windshield. My truck folded like an accordion and began a dangerous slide off of the road. The driver's side of my truck smashed into a tree and the force of the collision caused it to wrap around the tree. I was pinned and I could smell a familiar salty, rust scent. I was losing blood and fast! I hit the speed dial on my cell phone (which was still in my hand thank god!).

"Jasper, I need help! I'm on the highway just outside of Forks. I'm losing blood quickly. Please help. Oh and Jasper, I love you!"

Jasper's POV

I was sitting on the couch with Emmett watching the new "Family Guy" episode when my cell phone rang. It was Bella. Before I could even say hello, she started telling me the worst news I'd received in my whole life… human or supernatural.

"Jasper, I need help! I'm on the highway just outside of Forks. I'm losing blood quickly. Please help. Oh and Jasper, I love you!" I was out the door and running in her direction before Bella got to her final sentence.

The sight of the accident made my heart drop to the ground. I smelled blood, lots of blood. I heard one very faint heart beat and saw the other driver. They were already gone. I felt fear and hope hit me suddenly. I saw Bella's truck off the road at the edge of the forest. I then heard Emmett stop behind me.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA!" Emmett bellowed.

We ran to Bella's truck and between the two of us, we were able to easily unwrap the truck from around the tree. Emmett yanked the driver's side door right off the side of the truck. The sight of her lying there was heart-wrenching. The smell of her blood filled the cab. I heard Emmett gasp and hold his breath and I followed suit. We very carefully, in a joint effort, pulled Bella from the truck. I gently took her from Emmett and raced home. Emmett stayed behind to torch Bella's truck and make it look as though she burned in the blaze (we couldn't take our chances with her life).

We were going to save her, no matter what we had to do. I would not live one more day of my life without her!


	5. The Change

_A/N: I really enjoyed writing chapters 3-6 so please R&R! I want to know that you are enjoying my work! (I don't own the characters... only the plot line!)_

* * *

Chapter 5

The Change

**Jasper's POV**

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I shouted, even though he would have heard me if I had whispered.

"Jasper, what is it? I smell blood," he replied.

I muttered all I could manage, "Bella."

"Son get her to my study. NOW!" I dashed to his third floor study and placed her on the operating table he had installed after Bella came into our lives. Carlisle and Esme came in right behind me.

"My daughter, my beautiful Bella," Esme sobbed.

Bella's heartbeat was fading fast and the only emotion I sensed in the room was sadness.

"Son, we are losing her. I can't fix this. There is only one option left," Carlisle said. "If we don't turn her now, we won't get another chance."

"Ok," I whispered sadly. "She's my mate so I will do it. I can handle it."

**Bella's POV**

I don't remember anything that happened after I hung up the phone with Jasper, until I felt excruciating pain. I felt like my whole body was on fire. Oddly enough, I felt calm and safe through all the pain. I later found out that after Jasper bit me, he didn't leave my side and continuously sent me waves of calmness to help ease the pain.

When I awoke, everything appeared crystal clear. It was as if everything I saw through my human eyes was seen through a filter; it was all fuzzy. But not anymore! I saw him across the room, waiting. He was even more beautiful to me than before!

I gracefully sprang up from the table and ran to him. "Jasper! I love you so much! You saved me. Thank you."

I kissed him then. It was the most passionate kiss we shared up to that point in our relationship!


	6. More Beautiful Than Ever

Jasper's POV

I heard her stir and looked up. Her change was finally complete. She turned and looked at me. I felt strong emotions of love, happiness, and bewilderment coming from her.

She gracefully jumped from the table and ran to me. "Jasper! I love you so much! You saved me. Thank you." She crushed her lips to mine and we were lost for almost an hour in our embrace. When we finally released, I took a good look at her.

"Bella, you should look in the mirror! You are more beautiful than ever!"

She dashed to the mirror. The changes in her were remarkable. Her long, brown wavy hair grew about 6 inches during the change and now fell almost to her waist. Her dark brown eyes were now violet. (This color change occurs when a vampire is changed by their soul mate.) Her skin was flawless and a beautiful shade of pale. I think she may have even grown three or four inches. She was perfect before and is even more perfect now!

Bella's POV

As I stood staring at the stranger in the mirror, I was in awe. I was beautiful! My eyes were the prettiest shade of violet, which meant Jasper, my soul mate, had been the one to change me. That thought made me so unbelievably happy. My hair was almost to my waist and lay perfectly. I grew about four inches in my change and my skin was flawless. I was literally the most beautiful "creature" on the planet.

"Bella! Wow sis, you look great!" Emmett boomed from behind me. Then I heard a gasp.

"Bella, we definitely could pass for gorgeous sisters now! Won't all the girls be jealous of us!" Rosalie said.

I chuckled.

"Bella, darlin… it's probably a good idea for me to take you hunting," Jasper stated.

"I suppose you are probably right. Lets go love." I replied.

As we left the room and without missing a beat, I called over my shoulder "Catch you guys later! Rosalie, we totally need to go shopping!"

With that, the love of my life and I headed out to hunt.


	7. The Engagement

_A/N: OK, so I haven't updated in a while. I still don't have internet at my new house and hope to soon! I have been so busy unpacking that I haven't had much time to work on my story. However, I am uploading three new chapters today! They are short but I'm hoping to be able to write some longer chapters very, very soon! Please read and review!_

* * *

Chapter 7

**The Engagement**

**Bella's POV**

About 6 months into my new life as a vampire, Jasper approached me one day and said, "Bella, you know I love you right?"

"Yes."

"You know I would do anything for you, right?" he continued.

"Yes."

"Then would you do something for me?"

"Anything Jasper, anything!" With that, he got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny blue box. While opening it, he asked, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I was in awe! My mind went momentarily blank and no words could escape my mouth. After a minute of being in a catatonic state, I yelled "Yes" and wrapped my arms around his neck. He nearly fell over from the force of my rock-like body.

After hugging and kissing for like an hour, Jasper pulled away.

"Would you like to put on your ring darlin?" he drawled out in his perfect Texan accent.

"Of course I do my love!"

I finally got to look at my engagement ring. The center stone was a 5 ct. Emerald cut, colorless diamond. It had one stone on either side of it. These stones were 1 ct. each, trillion cut, and they were pink sapphires. The three stones were all set in a platinum band. There was an inscription inside the band which read "Bella and Jasper… Always and Forever". My ring was absolutely perfect. A colorless, flawless diamond, two flawless sapphires, and a beautiful band.

Jasper placed the ring on my finger and said, "I had it made just for you! Do you like it?"

"Jasper, I love it! It is totally perfect! I couldn't ask for anything more!" I had trouble containing my excitement.

* * *

_A/N: OK, so I based the ring off of my dream ring. I've already been married but hopefully one day I will meet someone that I WILL spend the rest of my life with and hopefully he will know me well enough to get me a similar ring :) Please read and review!_

_Also, thank you to my followers who have added my story to their alerts and favorite stories! I hope you like the new chapters :)_


	8. The Night Before

**Chapter 8**

**The Night Before**

**Bella's POV**

It has now been two years since my change and 1 and ½ years since Jasper asked me to be his wife. We are not yet married but the day is almost here. In fact, we are getting married tomorrow!

When Jasper and I got engaged, nothing changed except for my need to plan! With Rosalie's and Esme's help, I found the perfect dress and planned every little detail. I chose to have a long engagement so that I wouldn't feel as rushed in the planning. I wanted our wedding day to be perfect.

Due to it being the day before the wedding, Rose and Esme have whisked me away to Seattle for the evening. They booked a suite for us to stay in at a nice spa just outside of the city. Although our bodies and skin are already flawless, we are going to relax and take nice bubble baths.

After taking our baths, Rosalie and Esme prepared me for the wedding. My hair was pulled half up and half down. Rosalie curled it so that it would cascade down my back in perfect ringlets. My veil would be attached where my hair was attached to the back of my head. Rosalie also did my makeup which really only highlighted my absolutely beautiful face. Now, I'm sitting in my dress just waiting for the music to begin.

And then, our song began…

"Bella," Rose whispered. "It's time!"

* * *

_A/N: Ok so this is a very, very short chapter but I promise it's leading up to some awesome fun! :) Please read and review!_


	9. Our Perfect Day

**Chapter 9**

**Our Perfect Day**

**Jasper's POV**

As I stood at the altar with Emmett and Carlisle, I couldn't feel anyone's emotions around me. All I could feel was my own happiness, love, and nervousness. I was trying to be patient but it was proving to be difficult. I was more than ready to make the love of my life into Mrs. Isabella Marie Whitlock. I chuckled and got a look from Emmett. I like the sound of that!

As the music began, I recognized our song.

…_touchin my skin_

_And askin you to do_

_What you've been doin_

_All over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me…"_

This song always makes me think of Bella. I'm glad she picked it as "our song". Tim McGraw sure does have a way of explaining things in such a melodical and beautiful way. As I hear the doors at the back of the church open, I look up and gasp. She is so beautiful; just perfect.

Her dress was fit for a princess. The bodice was fitted with a red ribbon tying around her waist. There were tiny iridescent beads covering the entire bodice. She had a poufy, tulle skirt that was gathered in small bunches in various places. There were small, red ribbons tied in bows at the peak of each gathering.

Her hair cascaded in small ringlets and the top-front was pulled back from her face. Her veil was attached at the same spot her hair was affixed to on the back of her head. Her veil had tiny red bows scattered around it.

As she walked slowly towards me, I suddenly felt calm. She smiled at me and mouthed the words "I love you Jasper."

**Bella's POV**

As I walked towards him, I couldn't help but smile. He looked so handsome in his black tux with a silver tie and red vest. He saw me smile so I mouthed "I love you Jasper". I felt a wave of calm, happiness, and love come over me.

Twenty minutes later, we were married! We hopped in our limousine for our ride to the Cullen house for our reception. Rose and Esme spent all morning getting it ready and refused to let me see it!

"Bella my love, we are here. Are you ready?"

"Jasper, I can't believe we are finally married! I guess we should get out and go celebrate with our family and friends before we jet off for a month of uninterrupted honeymoon bliss" I sighed.

Just as we stepped out, a sight we hadn't even anticipated greeted us…

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you think they are going to encounter at their reception? I know it's a cliff hanger and all but I just couldn't help it! There are so many ways that this story could go from here and I would love your input and ideas! Thanks for reading and hopefully I will be able to update again later this week... at the latest, next Monday!_


	10. Unexpected Events

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update! I've been crazy and had a touch of writer's block. I couldn't decide how I wanted the story to play out. I know this chapter is short but I hope you like my decision!_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Unexpected Events**

**BPOV**

Just as we stepped out, a sight we hadn't even anticipated greeted us…

There, standing together and holding hands, were the two people we disliked the most in the world! Alice and Edward looked at us with looks of pure sorrow. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see them, let alone hear any explanation from them.... especially on my wedding day!

"Bella." Alice was the first to speak. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Why not Alice. You've already ruined my wedding day!" I replied. She smiled and pulled me away from my husband.

After dragging me up to her old room (which has been closed off since they left), she sat down on the bed and used her eyes to beg me to sit down. I finally walked over and sat down next to her.

"Bella, I know you don't want to see me or Edward, or hear anything we have to say but I'm begging you to please hear me out!"

"Alice, I don't know why you are here, nor do I really care. I just came up here to tell you to stay away from us. You are ruining my wedding day and I don't feel the slightest bit sorry for how I feel about you or Edward! You both did despicable things and I can't forgive either of you for the way things were handled. I don't understand why you wouldn't just tell Edward how you felt from the get-go. I don't understand why you let me live a lie for 18 months; why you let me waste my time. You were supposed to be my best friend! You couldn't just be honest with me and tell me that you loved Edward and that you had a vision that Jasper and I would fall in love? Things could have been handled so differently. My feelings could have been spared and it would have been considerate of you and Edward to tell me everything so much sooner. Why did you do this to me?" I started to sob dryly.

"Bella. I am so sorry for the way that we handled the whole situation. I had a vision way before we met you and I couldn't just change the whole course because then preceding visions wouldn't be true. My vision was of a girl whose face I couldn't see, moving to Forks and Edward taking a liking to her. Edward introduced her to our way of life as a human and she was fully aware and ok with the situation. The more settled she got with the idea of us being vampires and the closer she got to our family, the more she subconsciously would fall in love with Jasper. She wouldn't realize it until Edward was gone." She said. "If Edward, or I, had told you about my vision and our true feelings, you wouldn't have ever found out about how you felt about Jasper. You would have moved back to live with your mom and then Jasper's destiny would have failed. Don't you see Bella, you are Jasper's soul-mate and if you had never realized your true feelings for Jasper, he would be doomed to live for all of eternity alone! This was the way it had to be. I don't like what Edward and I had to do to you but it was fate. Jasper already knew that you two would fall in love. He knew about the visions but he didn't know that we would just up and leave you like that! The whole family was shocked about how we handled our fates. Edward and I are extremely sorry and will do anything to be a part of yours and Jasper's lives!"

"Alice, I can't forgive you for what you did. Atleast, not right now. It is, however, my wedding day and my husband and our family are downstairs right now at my reception! I'm going back downstairs and I suppose you are welcome to join us since you are already here and you are family, afterall." I smiled and Alice beamed.

Bouncing off the bed, Alice grabbed me and hugged me. "Bella, I've missed you so much! You look absolutely beautiful in that dress! Who made it? It's stunning! Who did your hair? You make such a beautiful vampire! I mean, you were pretty before but now you're so gorgeous I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Alice!!!! Calm down! One question at a time and we have plenty of time to catch up later! We do, after all, have eternity." I smiled.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry Bells."

With that, we glided back down the stairs to join the party.


	11. The Reception and Goodbyes

_A/N: This is the final chapter. (Please see MAJOR AND FINAL A/N)! I also don't own the characters, just the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Reception and Goodbyes**

**JPOV**

As we stepped out of the limo, we saw standing before us two pathetic looking superhuman beings. Edward and Alice were standing there But holding hands while looking incredibly sad and upset about what had happened a few years before. I felt nothing but remorse coming from the pair. I felt anguish coming off of my new bride and that hurt me. It's our wedding day, she shouldn't have any reason to be upset and I wanted to kill Edward and Alice for making her upset. Alice immediately whisked Bella away to somewhere in the house. The only thing I could do was glare at Edward for ruining mine and Bella's big day!

"Jasper, I'm so sorry!" Edward stammered out. "We handled things completely wrong and I'm sorry for hurting her. It seems to have worked though. She seems to be completely and irrevocably in love with you. I sincerely hope that she wasn't a mess for long Jazz."

"Edward, you have some nerve! Showing up here on our wedding day! You couldn't wait to ruin her day could you?"

"Jazz it's not like that! Alice really needed to check in on Bella. She misses her terribly. You know Alice... I couldn't keep her away!"

"You know what, it doesn't matter because our wedding day is ruined! But, since you are already here, you might as well stay and enjoy the reception... as long as it's ok with my wife. Afterall, you are family."

"Thanks Jasper. I know Alice wants to stay."

I suddenly felt a shift in feelings coming from upstairs. I couldn't tell if it was Alice or Bella but I felt excitement and relief. "I'm guessing the girls made up." I stated.

Edward chuckled. "Bella invited Alice to stay."

Just then, the girls emerged from the bedroom and appeared to float down the stairs. They were both beaming from ear to ear.

Bella immediately walked over to me and gave me a huge kiss.

**BPOV**

Coming down the stairs, I finally got a chance to look at my wedding reception. Rosalie and Esme did a fabulous job! The main room was decorated in red, black, and white. There was a table setup in the front of the room. It had a white tablecloth and plates and napkins matching the colors. The cake was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen in my life! It was 4 stacked tiers, based-iced in white fondant. There were red and black bows on the cake giving the same vision as my wedding dress. There were roses spread around the base of the cake that matched my bouquet. I suppose that even though we don't eat, Rose and Esme pulled out all the stops to make our day as human as possible.

Esme and Rosalie walked up behind me just then. "So, do you like it?" Esme asked while beaming.

"Esme, Rose, you guys did a fabulous job. Thank you so much! I love you both!"

"What is going on with you and Alice?" Rosalie whispered too quietly for Alice to hear from the other side of the room.

"Relax Rose. She explained why they did what they did and I invited them to stay. They are family, no matter how uninvited they originally were to mine and Jasper's day."

"Ok sis. I was just checking. I don't want you upset on your perfect day!"

"Rose, I'm disappointed in you." Esme hissed. "Alice is your sister too!"

"I know. I just wanted to make sure Bella was ok. It is her day!" Rosalie sighed.

**JPOV**

"Ladies, ladies. What's going on over here?" I asked as I slinked up to their anguished and hushed conversation.

"Nothing my love. It's nothing. We were just discussing the beautiful job they did on the house! And Rose was making sure I was ok with Edward and Alice being here." Bella said.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure that no one was upsetting my beautiful bride." I kissed her cheek.

"Jasper, do you really think Esme and I, of all people, would want to upset Bella any day, let alone today?" Rose asked.

"I didn't say that. I just felt a bit of anguish coming from over here and thought I would check it out."

"Oh ok. Sorry Jasper." Rose said.

"BELLA!" Emmett roared. "I want to dance with the non-blushing bride!"

We all laughed. Typical Emmett.

"OK big bro! Let's go" Bella exclaimed.

"Hey Jasper, dance with me?" Rose asked.

"Ok!" I replied.

We went out to the dance floor and had a blast!

**BPOV**

After dancing with Emmett for a few songs, Emmett decided to make an announcement.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, may I have your attention please?" I giggled since the only ones present were the Cullen family and the Denali coven. "I am proud to present the newly married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale Whitlock!"

The guests clapped and cheered. Just then, mine and Jasper's song started playing. I looked around and found my husband on the other side of the room. We stared into each other's eyes as we walked towards each other and onto the dance floor. We danced and gazed into each other's eyes for our song and then probably another six. We didn't care if the song was a slow song or a fast song. We continued our slow dance as we stayed entranced in each other's eyes.

After about eight hours of dancing and partying fun, Alice broke up the fun. "Jasper, Bella if you two don't get ready right now, you will miss your flight!" We were ushered up to our room to change our clothes. Alice had already packed our bags since she had seen a vision earlier roughly detailing our month-long honeymoon to Germany... our ancestor's country of origin.

After hugging every single one of our guests, we grabbed our bags and headed to the car.

With that, we were gone!


	12. MAJOR AND FINAL AN

**MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE FOLLOWS!**

To my readers:

I just wanted to update and say that I know I have not posted in a VERY long time! This is due to the craziness that is my life. I was going to take this story into a nice honeymoon with Jasper and Bella and was going to base it off of my international travels that were supposed to take place this past May. Those travels however, were postponed.

My now-fiance (then boyfriend), is in the military and is currently deployed in Iraq. He will actually be home in 2 short weeks, ending his deployment. He was due to take his furlough (mid-deployment leave) in May and we were going to go to Germany... I was going to fly over and meet him there. However, 2 days before Easter, his grandmother was involved in a very, very horrific car accident and was very touch-and-go for a long time. After hearing of the accident the day after it happened, he chose to come home to the states to be with his family in their time of need, rather than take a trip to one of our top 5 favorite countries of all time. So, he forfeited the Germany trip and came home for almost 3 weeks. I'm actually not complaining because 1) I believe I would have done the same thing, had I been in his shoes (or combat boots rather) and 2) I was able to spend more time with him stateside than I would have been able to spend in Germany.

We are now engaged and planning to wed next Spring before he gets shipped away again :( But, once we are married, my daughter and I will be able to move with him this time (and he will be on post so families are encouraged to move with anyways)!

**SO, **I have decided to go a different direction than my original story... I am going to begin VERY soon, a different story. I will be stealing chapters from this story and publishing them in the new story. There will, however, be changes made. My fiance's favorite Twilight character is Alice so I have decided to not make her out to look like such a bad person (maybe have her fall for someone other than Edward... who knows?). Jasper will still be the one Bella ends up falling for. Afterall, what can I say?... I LOVE SOLDIERS! hehehe

So, with that said, I leave you now with this... LOOK FOR MY NEW STORY TO BE STARTED SOON! And although I am EXCELLENT at catching spelling and grammatical errors, I will still need a Beta. (I extensively studied English when I was in college). So if you are interested in becoming a Beta, please feel free to contact me! Add me as a favorite author if you want to catch any and all new works.

(BTW, I'm on medical disability leave from work right now due to surgery so I have ALOT of free time... look for atleast chapter 1 of the new story to be uploaded in the next few days! I won't be going back to work until Mid-October, early November so I plan to write whenever I have free time. With my fiance comes home from "war", I will have atleast a few days where I won't be updating.)


End file.
